1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of filtering a liquid from a brewing pot and to a structure, position and location of a filter assembly.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is well known in the beer brewing industry to utilize a filtration system at or near the bottom of a brew pot (boil kettle) to filter hops, trub (protein), grain particles and other particulate matter from the unfermented beer (wort). The unfermented beer needs to be drained from the brew pot and transferred to the fermentor for further processing without these undesirable particulate materials present. Of the particulate matter, pelletized “pellet hops” present the greatest challenge since the “pellet hops” are small in size and numerous in quantity.
Many methods are currently used in an attempt to remove these particulates. One method is a common perforated false bottom having openings extending through the false bottom. While this method has a fairly high surface area for filtering, the area will frequently plug. It also has a significant drawback in that it impedes the natural convection flow of the boil increasing scorching potential of the wort sugars and also limiting the effective removal of DMS (dimethylsulfide)—an important result of the boil. Many screen type filter systems are also used, but again, the limited surface area results in an unacceptable rates of plugging. A simple and common practice is to whirlpool after the boil allowing the lighter particulate matter to settle to the center of the pot. Unfortunately, when the drain valve is opened and the wort is removed, this settled particulate matter is disturbed and is sucked into the drain system since the wort is drained from or near the bottom of the pot first. Experimentation has shown that only extremely slow drain rates will prevent the settled particulate matter from being disturber or sucked into the drain tube of the drain system, however this process results in unacceptable wait times for draining the pot. Further, if this drain system does not include a filter, these particulates will be carried through to the fermentor negatively affecting beer quality. If this drain system does include a filter, these particulates will be carried to the filtering system and frequently plugging the filtering system. Other marginally effective methods include coarse filters such as stainless/copper scouring pads. Perforated or wire mesh screens are also employed as filters, but if these filters successfully filtering the particulate matter, the filters have been found to be prone to plugging from being too fine, or if too coarse the filter will let the particulate matter to be carried through to the fermentor negatively affecting the beer quality. The present method and process of draining has a unique filtering system overcomes both the tendency to plug, and provides a fast and effective filtration of the particulates giving the brewer a clear advantage.